Weakness
by Rainyhart
Summary: My collection of Sladin drabbles.  Slight SladinX in certain chapters.
1. Weakness

Weakness

* * *

_So this is my new drabble collection consisting of Sladin obviously. And to be honest, this is my first go at a slash-like chapter. So if it's bad, please do give me tips? if it's good..glad I did as good as I possibly could as a rookie. Hope you Enjoy them Anyway!_

**_Pairing: Sladin_**

**_Rated: I'm just going to go ahead and say..it's Mature and if you don't like graphic stuff don't read it_**

**_Inspiration: Me,Myself, and my good friend Cupcakesz. She knows who she is._**

**_

* * *

_**

The Teen Titans are Jump Citys most trusted heros. Always there in a flash to protect the city from whatever chaos that may occur. They've pretty much done it all. Crazy People, Mutated moths and half spider-half man freaks, Old British geezers, and demon fathers. It seemed that nothing could stop them, the Teen Titans were perfect, and they had no fears. In fact, you might say they didn't have a weakness. Well now on this cold dark night in a lair not far from the tower, we're about to find out something. Some say there's no such thing as normal. And in this situation, they are very, very right.

Robin didn't know why he was here. After all he's been through as a leader of a great crime fighting team, he never thought he'd stoop so low again. Maybe it was just a phase and he'd get through it. At least he hoped so, right? Maybe. Looking above him he saw the two large initials, carved into the big gray metal doors that he's come to know and love. Just looking at them made his heart flutter and his breathing get light and nervous. But he knew there was no way he was backing down, he needed this, wanted this. And there was nothing that could get in the way of what he was just about to do.

Taking a deep breath, the hero pushed the doors open slowly and slipped through them without hesitation. Immediatly, his presence was noticed.

"Robin..I didn't think you would come back, is it perhaps, you haven't gotten enough the first time?" A voice pierced through the air. He doesn't say anything back, knowing that it's most likely a rhetorical question. Suddenly, the figure is up and moving towards him. Still he doesn't move, but finally he manages to slip out one important, daring, and dangerous word.

"Slade.." He says in a whisper.

The darkened villian emerges, and Robins inner-most feelings explode with confusion and lust.

"Come Robin, come to your master", Slade demands, a face of pure success on his face. Losing all physical control Robin shuffles over to his new master, eyes locked on the mysterious black and orange mask placed upon him,"Take off your mask." Is what he hears next.

"W-what?" He stutters nervously.

"You heard me, Robin. Take off your mask, do as your master says!" He commands, narrowing his eyes.

Without a train of thought, he slowly lifts his hand up to the corner of his mask. A look of intrest immediatly fills Slades face, as he slowly peels off his mask.

"Now, was that so hard?" He smirks down at him, lifting his chin to meet his face.

What came next out of Robins mouth was unexpected. "Now take yours off.." He replies dryly.

After a moment of tension like silence, an answer finally comes. "As you wish.." Robin stares on as his light blue orbs finally meet one gray one.

"Are we satisfied?" Slade now asks him, the smirk still placed on his face.

"No.." Robin manages to squeak back, his eyes stuck staring into the deep gray one before him.

Seeing this as a opportunity to tease, the older of them both takes it with no hesitation.

"Oh? And why is that?" He taunts, his breath running down the heros neck.

He chokes on his own spit in response, wheezing in and out for his own air. "I-I want..", he tries, keeping an eye on Slades every move.

"Yes?" The villian questions him back seductively.

"You.." He finishes, completly loosing all self control.  
Satisfied with the answer, Slade rewards his slave by roughing grabbing him by the hair and bringinng him in for a deep, lovely, hard kiss.

"And is that all?" The man asks him, as he drags his teasing out more.

"No...I need...more." Robin replies to him softly, as the hard feeling in his tights grows stronger.

"Oh don't worry Robin, you'll be getting more." He chuckles lightly, before slinging the teen over his shoulder and heading off to a dark room on the other side of the lair.

* * *

"What are y-..", The hero begins, before having his arms chained down.

"Don't worry Robin, all your questions will be answered." Slade responds, a smirk placed on his face.

He doesn't struggle, knowing what comes next. Slade comes closer and lands himself a place atop of Robin, his armor already removed. "Shall we?" He growls, ripping the green, red, yellow, and black colored uniform off the leaders body. Robin doesn't say a thing as the villian begins to drool at the sight of the boy wonders naked body. "Ah, I see you haven't grown a bit now have you Robin?" He laughs, and Robin blushes and glares back. "No matter, you're my slave at the time and I intend to take advantage of that." Slade replies, as he goes in for another one of their tough kisses.

Being in the position Robin was in, didn't give him much advantage to kiss back with as much passion as he wishes he could. Noticing this, Slade moves on and begins to bite down hungriely on the teens neck, slightly drawing blood. He moans back in pleasure, although still not satisfied. The hard on in Robins tights can't sustain itself much longer, he had to say something.

"J-just do it already.." He mutters under his breath between moans.

"Ah but that would be no fun.." He replies back, as he traces his fingers down Robins body to his entrance. The hero winches as the man shoves his lube covered fingers forcefully inside him and begins to explore around the familiar area. As he does, Robins breaths get shorter and lighter, with loud moans escaping from his mouth more often. "Do you like this Robin? Do you want me to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk away from here without a limp? Is that what you want?"

"Ahh..ughh..yess..do it..please!" The boy whimpers. Slade obeys his pleas, and enters his own throbbing cock. inside with as much pressure as possible. Robin screams in reply, feeling the man hit his prostate on the first go. "I-it's like...uhggn..you..know..ugh!" He groans to him.

Slade only chuckles in response as Robin wraps his legs around the villians shoulders, giving him more advantage. Although only been going for a while, the boy already begins to feel as though he needs to release. Slade knows this, but growls in reply. "Hold it Robin...longer."

"Buut..ughn..I ne-" He tries to whine in response.

"Robin!" Slade warns him as he thrusts into him with more strength, making Robin arch his back and scream out Slades name. He gives in without realizing, white splattering over both of their chest and stomachs. Slade groans in dissapointment, but comes seconds after the tired looking teen beneath him. For the longest time, all the older man did was take deep breaths glaring at the younger one below him. Finally after taking minutes to catch his breath, he speaks. "Damnit Robin!"

The teen blushes of embaressment fiercely. "I..couldn't hold it."

The villian continues to glare at him, eyeing the sight of the white coating both their skins. "I can see that." He mutters, before seeing the sad look on the heros innocent face. He sighs pulling the boy up to his chest. "Don't worry about it, we can practice.", He informs him lightly,"Now go shower."

Without a word, the hero gets up and begins to find his way off to Slades bedroom shower.

"Oh, and Robin.." Slade smirks from his place on the edge of his bed.

"Yes?" He responds quietly.

"I would have liked it more if you told me you were a virgin." He sneers.

Being as stubborn as he is, in reply Robin just narrows his eyes at him, arms crossed. "Whatever." He snorts, as a hint of blush slowly creeps upon his cheeks.

* * *

_So there you have it! My first slash-like chapter. With hopefully many more to come. I thought it was rather average, but you're the judge here. Tell me what you think, promise?_

_-Jckson15-_


	2. Text Messages

Weakness

_This one was just for fun. I thought it'd be kind of cute. _

**_Pairing: SladinX_**

**_Rated: It's nothing graphic at all. So, K+?_**

**_Inspiration: Me. Just thought it'd be something fun to write._**

* * *

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Slade,to Robin

Hello, Robin.-Slade

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Robin, to Slade

what the hell? how did you get my number?

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Slade, to Robin

Simple, files.

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Robin, to Slade

wut files?

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Slade, to Robin

Now Robin, that is a secret.

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Robin, to Slade

Stop texting me...

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Slade, to Robin

I thought you wanted to talk to me.

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Robin, to Slade

Says who?

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Slade, to Robin

Oh..well you see..

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Red x, to Robin

Hey there cutie.. ;)-Red x

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Slade, to Robin

There is someone else..

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Robin, to Red x

WTH?

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Robin, to Slade

You gave Red x my number?

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Red x, to Robin

Surprised to tlk to me?;)

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Slade, to Robin

Actually Robin, it's quite the opposite. He stole the file for me..

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Robin, to Red x

...

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Robin, to Slade

I'm going to get my number changed.

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Red X, to Robin

I'll take that as a yes. :)

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Slade, to Robin

Now, now Robin. I just want to talk

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Robin, to Red x

My phones going CRAZY with you two texting me. STOP it!:(

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Robin, to Slade

Too bad, whatever you want to say to me..you can say to my team -.-

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Red x, to Robin

You're cute when you're angry. :3

Bzz..*1 new text message*~ From Slade, to Robin

Robin, does it hurt to want to talk to you man to man?

Bzz..*1 new text message*~ From Robin, to Red x

Srsly! ur annoying! :(

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Robin, to Slade

I'm turning my phone off..

Bzz..*1 new text message*~ From Red x, to Robin

Hey now! D:

Bzz..*1 new text message*~From Slade, to Robin

Robin..

With a heavy frustrated sigh the boy wonder slides his phone shut, while pushing the power button straight after.

"I really have to get my number changed." He grumbles.

* * *

_Yeah. :) Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think, and be honest, okay?  
_

_-Jckson15-  
_


	3. Shopping

Weakness

* * *

_I was hungry when I st_arted _this, and it turned into a little..more then just hunger. ;) Well I don't think this ones too bad, and I'm sorry there was such a long break between it. But I'll see what you think, hmm? BONUS: It's slightly longer then the first chapter! Props! I really like the out-come and have many more ideas for this to come so be on the look-out! Just not **too**__ close though in case it doesn't come._ Oh I'm kidding, I'll stop being so negative now. How Slade of me.. On to the story!

**_Pairing: Sladin. Who else?_**

**_Rated: No younger then T. So, read at your own risk._**

**_Inspiration: Hunger, and me. But mostly hunger._**

**_

* * *

_**

"I still don't know why I ever agreed to this.."The superhero boy muttered to himself.

"That's quite a simple answer, if you ever want my cock in your ass again, you're going to do as I say." The villain replies.

"I hate you, Slade."

"Oh I know, Robin." He smirks back.

What he said is true though, they had made a deal a few days after their first, ''pleasure encounter'' that once Robin got what he wanted, Slade would get what he wanted. And in this case, what Slade wanted was some new groceries. The boy wonder rolled his eyes, as he walked down one of the first isles in the store.

"What are we looking for? Prunes?" He snorts in a bored tone.

"I'd like to inform you, that my age is apparently good enough for you. Why else have you been dragging your horny body to me every night?" The man smirks.

"Just as you said, I'm just horny. Age has nothing to do with it. I would probably fuck a 70 year old if I had to." Robin sneers a little too loudly, as an old man turns in his direction with a look of pure disgust. Ignoring him, the teen flushes and hurries down the aisle. Slade on his heels. The next thing he knows, something hard hits him in the back of his head. "Ow, what the fuck!" He growls, sharply whipping his head to the cardboard item on the floor behind him.

"I suggest you pick it up. And watch the language Robin." Slade scolds, as he glares at him.

The scowl on Robins face is soon replaced by a smirk, Robin picks it up and reads the label,"_Wheat O's?_ Really Slade?" He laughs.

"I don't see what's so funny about that. Actually, it's quite healthy for the heart. I tend to eat it from time to time." He replies in an all serious tone. Grabbing the box, he places it in the empty cart beside them. "I'm only here for a few things, if only I could find that list I'd written earlier."

"You wrote a list?" Robin asks him, slightly shocked. The villain doesn't respond for a while, only pushes the cart down the aisle, whistling an unknown tune as he does so. Every now and then he would stop to place something into the cart, but he would say nothing say nothing. The teen shuffles behind him, eying every item he places into the cart. Surprisingly Slade would get regular household items too. Of course, he's only human. Or so Robin thinks. One would assume being a bad guy he would go and buy parts for mechanical devices, or robotic minions. Not laundry detergent and apples.

The sound of Slade whistling actually starts to annoy Robin now, and he slumps his shoulders and grinds his teeth back and forth to show that. I mean how long can it take a guy to get what he needs and get out? He did say he was only here for a few things. Unless that was just a way to make Robin think he was, when really he meant he'd be here for some time. He could say a snide remark like, "You know Slade, you really are proving to be even older then I originally thought you were by taking so long. And _trust_ me, it wasn't young." But he wouldn't. Not if wanted to continue having those all-so-worth it pleasure encounters.

After what seems like eternity, Slade finally breaks the silence. "Robin, could you grab that box of spaghetti up there?" Taking his gaze away from the back of Slades figure, he eyes up the top self to find a line-up of different brands of pasta.

"You're taller then me, why do I have to get it?" He whines. The man glares at him in return, and Robin knows he doesn't have a choice. "Fine.." Rising to the balls of his feet, Robin extends his arm out to grab the box. Just as he's in reach of it, a slow, growing, loud pain flows through his lower back area. Spinning around and covering his butt, the boy blushes. "W-what the hell was that? Did you just smack my ass?" He tries to ignore the rapidly growing redness in his cheeks, as he glares at the villain.

Slade shrugs, and leans his right elbow on the handle of the cart. "Perhaps." The boy growls, and turns back to the shelve hesitantly. Leaping up quickly, he snatches the box and launches it into the cart.

"There.." He mumbles more to himself, than to Slade.

"I'd lighten up on the mood if I were you Robin, or I'll have to punish you for being so rotten about things." The mercenary purrs. Suddenly Robin felt the urge to be as troublesome as possible.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He continues his act, as he slumps up ahead of the cart with his cape cascading over his body.

* * *

Several aisles later, they reach the necessity section. The redness returns to Robins cheeks, as Slade struts down the aisle. He's not embarrassed in the least! Robin yells at himself. There's something wrong here. I don't know what he's up to but whatever it is, I'm not falling for it. Maybe he's just taking a shortcut! Yeah, that's it. He's just trying to psych me out. He assures himself, before coming to a halt at Slades stopped form in front of him. "Why did you stop?" The boy wonder squeaks. Clearing his throat, he tries to hide his nervousness and crosses his arms.

"Just picking up some things I might need.." The older of them both smirks before reaching out and grabbing a box of condoms teasingly.

"Slade.." Robin warns him in a hiss.

"I thought we both agreed you wouldn't call me that in public, Robin." Was the harshness of a response he got back.

"I've only been calling you that this whole time! And what about my identity? Mines just as important as yours is, in fact if people knew I were here with you do you know what would happen to my career? I wouldn't _BE_-.." He pauses, thinking things through. It wouldn't be a good idea to go blurting things like that out loud. Peeking around Slades body, he notices that the only other person in the aisle is a punk-ish looking teenage kid. He could probably care less on what the two of them were bickering about. That, and he noticed he was listening to his i-pod.

Slade on the other hand, was enjoying the panic Robin was being put through. "You were saying?" The villain urged him on, a smug smile on his face.

"Forget it..what's important is..." He pauses again, not quite remembering what made him so upset in the first place.

As if reading his mind, Slade drops the box of condoms at Robins feet. "You bastard.." He mutters, picking them up. "What do you need this for?" He shoves it in the mans face, after scanning the aisle once again for customers.

Ignoring his question, Slade decides to tease him some more. "Robin, I seem to have forgotten the lotion. Could you go back a couple of aisles and get a couple bottles?" He grins.

"Damn you.." He grumbles under his breath as he tries to think of unpleasant things like Kitten, instead of the hot fantasies starting to leak into his brain.

"Language Robin." The man scolds.

"What, like you haven't cussed before?" Robin grumbles, suddenly getting uncomfortable standing in the middle of the necessity aisle. The dirty smirk on Slades face doesn't help either.

Without another thought, he finds himself pressed against the shelf behind him and a hand lifting his chin. "Another negative word, out you my bird..and I will _fuck_ you right here for the entire shopping party to watch." The older of them purrs into his ear, using quite a lot of emphasis on the word fuck. For a moment Robin actually wonders if he's serious, but the thought dissolves as Slade chuckles and moves away from him. He watches as the man examines a shelf full of extra large condoms, and then shoves half the boxes into their cart. What the hell is he doing? Pretending not to know him, Robin stands several feet down the aisle looking at random objects on the shelf opposite Slade.

If the bastard thought for one minute that Robin was going to follow him, he was clearly mistaken. I mean sure, he had agreed to do certain things for him to get sexual pleasure in return. But he highly rejected that included shopping for condoms in a supermarket. Although to be honest, he didn't really read all the terms through all the way. They signed an agreement. He could disagree, but of course that would mean no more sex. And Robin didn't want that, no. Slade was good at a lot of things, but the way he could pleasure him again and again was probably the highest on his list. Well, in Robins opinion. Smiling at the thought, he was soon interrupted from his thoughts.

"I wasn't _kidding_ about that lotion, Robin."

"_Sorry_, I don't talk to strangers." He sneered back at the man behind him.

"Very funny, now get to it." Slade replied in a tone that slightly scared the teen.

"Right.." He muttered, turning on heel and walking down the aisle in search of lotion. This had better get me a really good reward tonight. And no, sucking Slade off didn't count. Although it would be nice.. He shook the thought away. No, he wanted more then that. He wanted the pounding of Slades cock in his ass. Preferably more then once? And maybe..

His thoughts suddenly drifted away. Could it be? Grinning mischievously, he saunters over to the metal bin by the freezer section on his way to find lotion. Plastic hand-cuffs _hmm_? Of course, they were just a toy..but they could always serve useful. For him, of course. These would never hold Slade back, but _him_ long enough to get a good fuck. Ooh, check-out was going to be fun. Robin mentally laughed at the image. Very fun indeed. Maybe shopping with Slade wasn't so bad after all?

* * *

_Naughty Robin. Very Naughty! I have to admit, this one was a little too fun to write so I hope you enjoyed it..maybe if liked enough there will be a second part? What do YOU think? ;)_

_-Jckson15-_


	4. Snowball Fight

Weakness

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

This was WAY too fun to write. I started it when it was snowy outside, that being in December..and then lost interest in it seeing at the snow begun to disappear so there was no inspiration to finish it. But this morning it was sleeting and then snowing like crazy!

So I decided to sit my butt down and finish it while winter was still around. And it's _way_ longer then I intended for it to be. But -ah well. I'll be working on other things now, which include Just The Two Of Us. So..stay on the look-out for stuff like that ;).

So here we go!

**_Pairing: Sladin_  
**

**_Rated: Mature, I felt graphic_  
**

**_Inspiration: Snow. And Slade and Robin of course._  
**

* * *

Robin didn't like snow. He didn't _hate_ it, no. But it wasn't his favorite type of precipitation. There was too much of it, and he hated not being able to see the ground for months. It's pretty rare for snow to be in California, but now was one of those rare times. In fact, if he were rude enough he would blame Beast Boy for all of this. He was the one that wished for snow in the first place. Complete with the dance, of course. At first the rest of the titans thought it was pretty funny, and told him he was just wasting his time.

It wasn't funny anymore when the snow actually started to fall. At least that's what Robin thought. Starfire had plenty of questions, Cyborg just complained about the ice that was going to come on the roads, and Raven, well, she was just herself about it really. I guess it wouldn't be so bad really if his team hadn't forced him outside in the mountain heaps of it to get the mail.

He was now currently trudging through the devious white blanket of snow, on his way to the mailbox.

"I hate this...stupid snow. Why make _me_ of all people of all people go out and get it?" He grumbles, as he takes the last couple steps to the mailbox. Instead of an answer to his question, he feels a ball of it hit him in the back of his head. "And now they sent Beast Boy out here to make it worse.." He growls to himself, glaring daggers at the back of the mailbox.

"Not a fan of snow?" He hears someone chuckle behind him. That was _definitely_ not Beast Boy.

Dreading the worst, he whips around in a blur, glare still in place.

"Slade. What are you doing here?"

"Attacking you. Isn't that what us villains do?"

"What do you want?" Robin replies dryly, pulling his bo-staff out in the ready for a fight.

"So many questions. I think you'll find the answer quite clear. What is it exactly you're hating the most this very moment?"

"You," He deadpans.

"Besides that?"

"Nothing."

"I see. So then," Slade begins, as he bends down to the snow and grasps some in his hand, forming a snowball. "You wouldn't mind if I did this then, would you?" The ball of white stuff suddenly hits him in the arm.

Growling, Robin takes this as his opportunity to attack. With annoyance pumping in his veins, he charges towards Slade in an attempt to knock him off his guard into the snow. But being quicker, Slade simply pushes Robin onto his back and pins him to the snowy covered ground.

"Let me go! I _hate_ the snow!" Robin screeches, trying his best to make his way out of Slade's grip.

"I thought you said you didn't hate anything else besides me."

"Let me go!" He tries again, ignoring Slade's last statement.

"I think not. I really do enjoy watching you struggle."

"What do you want from me?"

"It still isn't _obvious_, Robin?" Slade purrs, lifting his mask until only his mouth is visible. He puts his mouth to the teens neck and begins to bite at it playfully. "I only want you."

"W-what?" A shocked boy replies, struggling much more then before now. "Let me go Slade, I'm serious!"

"Oh, I'm being quite serious myself Robin," He replies, slipping a hand underneath the boy wonders shirt and pinching his ones of his cold hard nipples.

"Y- mm s-_stop_..ahh..fuck."

"I won't do that to you quite yet Robin. _Actually_, I was looking to do a little..something else."

"What..?" He manages to reply to the man.

In a matter of seconds, Slade gets up from Robin with another pile of snow in his hand, mask back in place. "Let's fight."

Robin, still getting over the shock of just mere seconds ago, picks his bo-staff up from beside him in the snow and faces Slade off. "Gladly."

The man shakes his head. "Not with weapons."

"Okay?.." He responds, lightly dropping his bo-staff into the white fluff below him in confusion. "Fists then."

"Wrong again," Slade responds, having the snow in his hands roll around in a ball form.

Noticing this, Robin frowns. "So, what? You want to have a snowball fight?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"_No_? _Why_ in the world would I ever stoop as low as to ever have a snowball fight with _you_ of all people?" Robin spits.

"I wouldn't think of it as a snowball fight. More as an _attack_. Just with snow instead of weapons. I'll even allow you to take me into jail if I lose."

"You're serious?"

"Very," Slade deadpans.

"So..are there any rules?"

"No weapons. And, whoever surrenders first loses."

"And..if _I_ lose?" Robin asks, fearing the answer.

"I get to finish what I started."

"Y-..._oh_," He had to blush at that thought. The damn air being cold must be affecting his head or something.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal.." Robin replies determinedly, grabbing a handful of snow for himself and shaping it into a ball.

_Besides_, it was just a snowball fight. How hard could it be to win?

* * *

Robin never thought he'd ever seen a snowball fly as fast as the ones Slade was throwing. They were precise, and dead-on, hitting him like bullets from a gun. It'd be a while since the game first started, but Robin wasn't going to give up. _Especially_ not to him. The most defense he'd gotten from the attack was a small fort of snow he'd built while Slade was busy making more snowballs. If _anything_, this was a serious full out war of snowballs. Robin managed to get a few hits, but none that seemed to affect Slade's game.

"This isn't even fair.." He mutters, making another snowball and throwing it over the top of his snow fort. As a result, three more came hurling back, causing mere damage to his wall of snow. Slade was really starting to frustrate him. All Robin wanted to do was go inside and cuddle up with a blanket and some hot cocoa. Traditional thing to do after being in the snow so long. Didn't his team even care he'd been outside for well over forty five minutes now? Apparently not..

His next option was to run. Staying protected by this fort wouldn't do much, and he sure as _hell_ wasn't surrendering. Besides, if he could move fast enough.._maybe_ Slade wouldn't be able to get a straight aim. _Hopefully_. With a deep breath, Robin takes off through the feet of snow, attempting to make his way around to the back of the tower. For a minute or so, nothing happens. Maybe Slade himself decided to surrender? The thought is immediately proved wrong as another round of snowballs fall on top of his head. Where did he come from? There's no where to hide out here, but yet he didn't catch even a _glimpse_ of him! The only place he could possibly be without being noticed from the ground is..

Taking his gaze to the sky, he notices a dark figure standing on top of the tower, white bundles in his hands.

"_Great_.." He mutters, taking his grappling hook out from his belt and attaching it to the roofs edge.

"Come up to tell me you're surrendering?" Slade chuckles, enjoying the view of watching Robin struggle to pull himself onto the roof.

"You wish," The teen snorts back, finally managing to get himself up to his feet.

"Hmm, icy up here isn't it? Let's make this game _interesting_ shall we?" Slade replies, skating his feet backwards gracefully.

"Are you _crazy_?" Robin exclaims, "Well, _sure_ I know you're a little wrong in the head, but..this is _insane_! We're having a snowball fight on a icy roof!"

"Would you rather have me roaming around your precious city causing havoc? Besides, I think you're enjoying this." The man responds, his voice lowering to a deep purr at the last part.

The boy swallows his spit, shivering a bit.

"Err..?"

If Robin could see Slade's face, he'd bet he's smirking right this very minute. Bastard. Finding no words to say, he finds himself grabbing some snow from lingering piles within the roof area, forming them into balls the size of his hand.

"Fine, let's do this," He dead-pans to the villain, trying to find his balance on the slippery surface.

"Gladly," Slade responds, throwing two large sized snowballs directly towards Robins face.

Trying to dodge the attack, Robin slides himself to the right, only to loose his control of his footing and land himself straight down into the straddles. Successfully though, he managed to dodge the over-sized balls of snow.

"Hm, _quite_ a flexible move there Robin. I'm really looking forward to winning," Slade muses.

Robin snorts, pushing his hands to the ground and pushing himself back up to his feet in one attempt. Not wanting to respond, he reforms his snowballs and throws them directly to Slade's mask in a furious rage. He grins, watching them pelt onto his mask to form a soft white cover.

"I hope it went through your eye hole," He growls.

"You're going to _wish_ you hadn't done that.." The man responds, with just as much venom in his voice.

This time instead of shivers, heat engulfed Robins body. _Why_ did he have to say that? It was bad enough that he said it once during the whole Apprentice event, but that was long over. _Years_ ago. Robin had learned from his mistakes and he wouldn't resort to something that low again. But..well..I guess he shouldn't be the one talking seeing as he was currently having a snow fight with one of the worlds most feared mercenaries.

In the midst of his thoughts, he never had time to notice that Slade had moved from the spot he had once been standing, and was now charging towards him from the side in a determined manner. He had to move, _now_. But the ice was so slippery! The villain was gliding around on it like he was born and raised in Antarctica, and here Robin was just struggling to stay standing upright. Well, he'd at least have to try. _Right_?

Taking one last feared glance at Slade, Robin begun his run away. Or.._skate_ away. It took a while, but he finally thought he was getting the hang of it. Left, Right, _Glide_. Left, Right, _Glide_. Hmm, maybe he'd take up ice skating lessons sometime while the ice was still around. It wasn't as bad as he first thought! He dared not to turn around, knowing it would only break his concentration. Slade was probably close behind him anyway, skating right on his tailbone. The thought slightly frightened him. _Although_, the sound of metal scrapping ice wasn't too nearby in his hearing range. Maybe he was just over-reacting.

Slade grinned to himself, watching as Robin flowed over the ice like a pro. His little bird _really_ was good at learning things quickly. Unfortunately for Robin though, he would have his victory in a mere amount of minutes. All he needed to do was wait for the right moment. Waiting until they turned a corner, Slade took a final throw with a big snowball to the back of the boys head, making him loose his balance immediately.

In less then a second Robin found himself flailing his arms around to try and keep his balance, his feet flying around underneath him at all directions. He watched as Slade found his way around to the front of him and lunged his body towards him in a flying football tackle. Soon he was gliding across the ice on his back, Slade on top of him. It took a while, but as they slowed down Robin slowly came to his senses. That hit had been hard, the man had pretty much tackled him to the icy ground, causing his head to hit and bounce off of it, which should have caused at _least_ a small concussion, but apparently he got lucky.

"I hate you.." Robin groans, desperately wanting to rub the pain away from his aching head. Slade had him pinned to the ground.

"I thought you were having fun."

"I _never_ said that..get off of me," He retorts, glaring daggers at the man.

"Is that a plead?" Slade teases.

"No! It's an order! _Get_. _Off_. _Of. Me_," The teen replies, growling through his teeth in clear annoyance.

"As you wish. Although, I don't think you'll be able to get yourself up." Slade snorts, pulling himself off of Robin and back onto his feet.

"What do you _mean_? I can get up perfectly fin- _ah_! My back.._ow_.." He cries, leaning his head back in pain and clenching his eyes shut.

"I _may_ have tackled you harder then I intended, which would have caused the fierce pain in your back.." The villain admits.

"I _hate_ you."

"So I've heard," The man replies dryly.

"I'm going to.._aah_..." The boy tries to threaten, before sucking in his breath from the aching sharp pain.

"_Surrender_?" Slade finishes, in an all amused tone.

"Never..said..that."

"Well, there's no fun in throwing snow at you if you can't _move_. _I'd_ say you're surrendering," The man challenges.

"You can't just _'declare'_ my surrender! That's not fair!" Robin seethes.

"New _rule_ then, if you can't fight back..there's an automatic withdraw," Slade replies, sounding slightly irritated.

With a scowl, Robin reaches with his right arm as far as he can, grabbing a small pile of snow and throwing it up as far his chest.

"_There_, I fought back. No withdraw," He mutters.

"Is that so?" Slade asks in such an evil way Robin almost cries out for help. Well, _almost_.

The boy watches as Slade skates his way over to a huge pile of snow resting on the left side of him, picking up a huge amount gathered in both of his arms, and making his way back over towards Robin. Oh, no. _No_. He wouldn't do that, _would_ he? He comes closer. Before another thought can enter Robins mind, his whole world goes white. Covered. _Absolutely_ covered under a blanket of that white evil snow, all thanks to Slade. What more could he do then throw weak snowballs back at him? _Nothing_. Once again, thanks to Slade.

The is pointless. He's wasting his day throwing snowballs at Jump Cites most feared criminal, instead of relaxing in the warmth that is the tower with his friends. Although he _really_ wanted Slade to go to jail, with a hurt back, and no form of communication from the lack of his own communicator, he had no choice but to..

"I surrender.." Comes the muffled voice of Robin from under the snow.

"Would you mind repeating yourself? I can't hear what you said under all that snow."

With a heavy sigh, Robin moves his arms a bit, making the snow break from its solid form around him and fall off slowly.

"I said..I _surrender_. You win."

* * *

The teen _never_ thought he'd seen Slade move so fast. In an instant he was back on top of him, mask off, already working at his neck again. He couldn't get much of a look at his face at how fast he moved on him, but he _did_ notice his hair that was so white it matched the snow.

"Back..head..hurts..-_ah_. _ugh_," Robin complains, trying to ignore the small vibes of pleasure running it's course through his body. _Damn_ hormones.

"You surrendered, no complaints," Slade replies in a gruff tone, biting slowly down the boys neck, making his way to the chest.

The hero sighs, but it comes out as more of a moan. The man was at his nipples again, sucking and pinching, making them harder then the cold even could. Although Robin couldn't remember Slade even taking his shirt off, which _probably_ wasn't a good thing. He really, _really_ wanted to just arch his back up against Slade and give in. But, _oh_..the pain! He was showing no mercy to his nipples, and for a while Robin thought he would just go as far as biting them off. Eventually though, he left them to trail his finger down his stomach to his tights. Robin was already rock hard by now, so there was no hiding his interest, which made Slade smirk.

"Hmm, I suppose you were having a little _too_ much fun?" He chuckles, removing his tights to reveal the teens throbbing cock already leaking some pre-cum.

"Shut up.." He gasps back, feeling Slade run his hand along the shaft to his balls, making his cock twitch. Gently, he beings to massage them, and Robin can't help but start to lose it. "_Oh!_ Please..suck!"

Feeling glad to be moving things along, Slade does exactly that. The teen can only moan in pleasure as Slade teases him, rolling his tongue around the length and, even humming sometimes, which sends shivers up Robins spine. The cold of the ice and the pain in his back, almost disappear completely with his mind on something else. Soon though, Robin was coming in Slade's mouth, and he milked it for what it's worth, thrusting his cock down the mans throat as he did.

Even after getting a full view of the villains face, Robin didn't seem to care. In his wave of bliss, he had to admit that Slade was hot. There was no denying it. All the facial features he imagined him having at certain times of encounters all fit now. The smirks, the glares, his _laugh_, even the eye patch covering his right eye. It all fit him perfectly, and surprisingly, not even once did Robin think of turning him in for knowing. Right now, there were much, _much_ more important things to be thinking about.

Like how good it felt to have Slade push his fingers into his entrance, preparing him for something he assumed would be much bigger. It only took a few minutes for Slade to have three of his fingers already pressed halfway up, and Robin clawed at the ice below him making small marks in it as he moaned and screamed.

"Oh _god_..nnn. More..please.._ah_-!" He cries out, as Slade enters a fourth, stretching him as far as his body would allow.

The pleasure only increased when the man curled his fingers inside him, making Robin buck his hips, his back arching without control.

"_Shit_! Ow..ah," Robin growls, as Slade removes his fingers to replace them with his much larger cock.

"Watch the mouth Robin. In just a minute you'll have something _else_ to be screaming about."

He wasn't wrong. Even though Slade had just begun enter him, it hurt like hell.

"Wait..wait," He seethes, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Virgin?" Slade replies, entertained.

"Shut up, shut _up_, shut _up_," Robin chants, trying to ignore the pain.

After a couple minutes of silence though, he told Slade it was okay for him to go further. And after a few pauses, he was all the way in.

"My _god_, you're huge." The hero grumbles, but loud enough for him to hear.

"I take that as a compliment. Would you like for me to move now?"

"Yeah..I think it's okay.." Robin replies nervously.

Slade takes it slow at first, moving himself out and in at a pace that wouldn't hurt the boy. He was right when he said that Robin learned things quickly, because in a short amount of time he was able to pound himself into the hero without him even much as telling him to go easy. In _fact_..

"_Ugnn_, _harder! Please_.._ah_..more!" The teen screams, having his legs wrapped around Slade's hips for support.

Fucking his little bird on ice really wasn't what he _planned_, but since it just so _happened_ he surrendered there, he didn't plan on changing their scenario and ruining the mood. The only way to keep him from sliding across the ice from the force of his thrusts was him holding Robins arms in place straight out from each side. Pinned, just the way Slade liked it. Robin though, didn't seem so pleased with this position, and he pushed himself onto the mans cock harder to show that.

Slade obliged and moved faster, hitting the teens prostate at full force. It felt like heaven, _amazing_. Not that he'd been there. Maybe this is what it felt like in the afterlife? If it _did,_ he didn't want to waste any time living anymore. Unfortunately after a final few pumps, Robin reached his orgasm, throwing his head back and screaming out to the icy cold world. Slade continued going, but not for much longer, as he also came inside the boy, releasing his white waves of cum into his body.

With a grunt, the man pulls himself out from the teen, pushing over to the right side to sit and rest. Glancing over at the boys flushed and satisfied looking face, he smirks.

"Glad you lost?"

"_Definitely_." He breathes, no regret in his voice what-so-ever.

"Hmm, and I thought you _hated_ snow."

"Now _why_ would I say something like that?" He smirks back.

Well, maybe it wasn't _too_ bad to have a little snow. _Especially_ if a certain mercenary was involved.

* * *

_Yeah, I know it wasn't much of an ending. But it was one none-the-less! I'm glad I finally finished it too so I can get a move on with the other things I have to work on. Man, I really need to stop getting so involved in so many projects. But it's just too fun! Well, review and tell me what you think?;) Hope you enjoyed it!_

-_Rainyhart_-


	5. Whipped

Weakness

* * *

Hey! This is a really short drabble I created for Wynjas Valentines Challenge. The prompt was: **I will do anything for love – but I won't do that! **so I just had to do something. Not my best job, but I hope you like anyway?;)

**_Pairing: Sladin_**

**_Rated: There's not really a big warning here. Just kind of sexual themes I guess._**

**_Inspiration: Wynja and her challenge _**

**_Background?: There's actually a background to this one. Slightly. It's explained in the story but just so no confusion goes around, Robin left the Titans for Slade and is currently living with him. Oh, and if they seem a little OOC, they're supposed to be. _**

Right well, on to the story!

* * *

It had been two weeks since Robin left his friends and moved in with him. Three months since he'd..had feelings for him. A few years since they'd first met. But only a few hours since he had been told that he loved him. Slade had. Well, not exactly in those three words. Although it was close enough.

-Flashback-

_"__What if they come after us?" He asked, his ocean blue eyes shining with worry. "What if they try and take me away from you?"_

_The man grunted, turning over in his bed and giving his little bird a dangerous look_. _"They won't. They can't. Leave it."_

_"How are you so sure?"_

_"Because," Slade started_, _pausing to run his finger over the boys arm lightly_. _"They should know not to take something I love away from me."_

_Without another word, the man turned his body back away from the blushing and gasping teen beside him._

_"Did you just-.." A flustered Robin tried to reply._

_"Sleep," The older of them bit back._

_And with that, the conversation ended_

-End Flashback-_  
_

Today was a new day though. Valentines day, to be exact. And Robin had it all planned out. Despite the fact that they had told each other they wouldn't do anything to celebrate such a dumb holiday, the teen couldn't help but want to have a _little_ fun. He just hoped it was all worth it.

Without another thought Robin sighs, and pushes the door to the bedroom he was just standing outside of open.

"Morning!" He chirps, a wide smile placed upon his face.

The form buried under the covers moves, but only slightly.

"Are you _aware_ of what time it is?" Slade asks in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, it's time to get up. I brought you breakfast." Robins bubbly-like voice replies.

With an agitated sigh, the man turns over onto his back and places his arm across his eye, blocking all vision. The weight of something being set beside him, and a body being set on top of him is soon felt. In curiousity, he slides him arm off of his face to take in the sight before him.

"Robin.." He growls.

"Yes?" The boy grins back.

"What are you wearing?"

"An outfit."

"Yes but," He pauses, eying his little bird up and down. "Why?"

"Because I want to," Is the rushed reply he gets.

"So..this has _nothing_ to do with the fact that it's Valentines Day?" The villain questions him suspiciously, already knowing full well Robin wouldn't tell the truth in response.

"No no no. Can't I just have a _little_ fun?" He pouts.

Slade gives him irritated look.

"I _know_, we promised. But last night yo-," A grumble from Slade cuts him off.

"If I knew saying that would get you to dress yourself in a skimpy outfit and try to seduce me into celebrating Valentines Day.." He tries to push himself off the bed, but Robin refuses to let him, and pushes on his chest forcing him back down.

"Is it..really _that bad_?" The boy asks, hints of hurt in his voice.

Slade sighs, pondering slightly absent-minded; his thoughts focused on the tight revealing outfit. The top was a tight pink lace up top, with a big pink bow tied on the back. And as for his bottoms, there were panties to match the top with the words: _'Suck me'_ on the front.

"Yes." He decides, pulling the boy off of him and pushing up off the bed leaving a very confused Robin.

"But I-..I don't understand. I thought you would.." He trails off, running his pointer finger over the sheets in embarrassment. And he was _so_ sure he would have liked the outfit!

"Would?" Slade repeats, only listening halfway.

"What are you doing?" Robin changes the subject, trying his best to stay calm.

"Taking a shower." The man mutters in reply, needing to get the image of the outfit off his mind.

"Oh.."

Slade sighs. Although he really didn't want to have this talk, he knew he would have to explain himself sooner or later. And seeing how Robin could snap any moment into either a crying fit, or a raging rampage of anger, sooner would probably be his best bet.

"Robin.." He begins, walking over to the bed and sitting himself down on it beside him. "I didn't _want_ you to do anything for me. I'm fully aware of what I said last night, and I don't regret it. That doesn't mean however, that what we promised each other will change."

He receives a confused look from Robin. "How did you know?"

"You told me yesterday you _hated_ Valentines Day, and this morning I wake up to you in a alluring outfit with pancakes and whipped cream. Just a _guess_.." Slade snorts.

"I just thought that maybe after last night, you'd want something a little special. I wanted to make it special. For you.." Robin replies in a monotone voice.

Before the teen can say anything else however, Slade lifts his chin and presses his lips against his, leaving Robin breathless and confused.

"I may have said that," The man responds, pulling away slowly. "But that doesn't mean I will celebrate Valentines Day."

"Okay," Robin sighs, his face showing disappointment for a second before perking up again. "So, can we still test out my outfit? I ordered it online and I really want to try it out. We can even-.."

The boy is cut off once again by Slade's powerful lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." Robin grins, once they pull away.

Valentines Day is overrated anyway.

* * *

Fin! That's one thing to check off of my to do list! Well I should be working on Just The Two Of Us now huh? Probably..

Storyline: If you don't get it, basically Slade told Robin he loved him. (In his own way of course) And despite the fact that they promised each other they wouldn't do anything special to celebrate Valentines Day, Robin thinks maybe since Slade said he loved him he deserved a little something special. Where's the prompt in this? Slade says even though he told Robin he loved him, he still wouldn't celebrate Valentines Day. We all know Slade would do a lot for Robin, but celebrating a day of pink, hearts, and chocolates just crosses the line.

Why did I name the chapter "Whipped"? Well, originally I was going to do something with the whipped cream but, I decided against it. I'll probably save that for Shopping2. Haven't thought of a chapter name for it yet seeing as I haven't started it yet. I only decided to keep the name of the chapter even after deciding against putting the scene in because it sounded kind of sexy. At least I hope so..

Hope you liked it! ;) Review and tell me what you think?

-Rainyhart-


	6. Emails

Weakness

* * *

A very random idea in which I don't know why it was made. But it's a funny **CRACK-FIC** none the less. ;)

**_Pairing: Sladin- duh._**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Inspiration: My messed up head. Oh, and the talk going around about Slade not being on YJ.  
_**

* * *

To: Slade W.  
From: Rainyhart

Subject: Important Weapon Documents

Hi! Rainyhart here. I know that I bug you a lot and you will probably just delete this email or something, but I'd REALLY appreciate it if you don't. Why you're probably wondering? Or not..but if you ARE, I'm emailing this to you because I want to discuss something important concerning you and Robin's relationship. And no, it doesn't have to do with what I'm writing in the newest "Just The Two Of Us", chapter. That's classified and I won't share it with you. PLEASE email me back so that we could talk over these things? With patience and concern, Rainyhart.

PS. Were you tricked because the subject said "Important Weapon Documents" Hehe..I'm sneaky aren't I?

* * *

To: Rainyhart

From: Slade W.  
Subject: Re: Important Weapon Documents

I must say I'm quite shocked that you were able to find my email. I must speak to someone about having my email more hidden next time. I'm hoping very much that you didn't blackmail Robin into telling you it. If so, I may just have to kill you. Now, on your intentions of speaking about my relationship with Robin.. I don't think that will be necisarry. Things are doing fine, thank you. I can't understand what would possibly have you concerned about us. Classified you say? What if I already know what you have in store for us, and I'm just not amused? You're lucky I let you writers live...very..lucky. Please don't bother emailing me back, for the things in my life are none of your concern. Signed, a very pissed off Slade.

PS. No. Important Weapon Documents from you are highly unlikely.

* * *

To: Slade W.  
From: Rainyhart

Subject: Re: Re: Important Weapon Documents

No..I didn't get it from Robin! Us Sladin fans just have our ways..geez. Erg..Slade, you don't understand! Okay, haven't you seen that new show: "Young Justice"? Don't you know that Robin's on it and he's surrounded by tons of other guys that flirt with him, and can snatch him away from you? Listen..I don't know how to break this to you but...if you're not going to appear on Young Justice..I was thinking of having Superboy being your replacement..NOT THAT YOU'RE REPLACEABLE..! But, you're pretty much saying it's impossible for you to EVER appear on Young Justice, so what can I do? You not being on the show only lessens your Sladin fans! What are you going to do? I'm trying to help you a LITTLE bit by making Sladin stories, and we're all making fanart for you..but YOU HAVE TO HELP. What do you say Slade, aren't you worried? With sadness and hope, Rainyhart.

PS: Rude. Please take that back. I can be smart when I want to! D:

* * *

To: Rainyhart

From: Slade W.  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Important Weapon Documents

And that's why I dislike all of you..I'll make sure my personal information is much more hidden from now on. I still don't understand what you're blabbering on about. Our relationship is perfectly fine. I trust Robin to be faithful, as should you. In fact, it's you fangirls fault that he would ever take interest in anyone other then me in the first place. You create the pairings, not me. Yet another reason why I should kill you.. What exactly do you propose I do to "help" this "situation"? I have nothing to do with it, therefore, I'm staying out of it. I'm not worried in the least, and you shouldn't be either. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few people on that killing list of mine that need to be attended to. Signed, a still very pissed off Slade.

PS. I will not take it back. The truth has been told and you need to accept it. -smirk-

* * *

To: Slade

From: Rainyhart

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Important Weapon Documents

You don't dislike us Slade, you love us! We make you look amazing! No, no it's not perfectly fine! Us fangirls have done nothing but try and protect you two, and watch the show helplessly of course. We didn't do anything! It's the producers of the show that have made Robin googly-eyed for men! Haven't you noticed he has no interest in other men on the show at all yet? Seriously, there's something up there. You have to admit you're just a BIT jealous? If I were you, I wouldn't trust Robin. I mean...all of us fangirls know he is kind of a DC wh*re. And don't deny it! It's the truth! Have you seen the people he's been paired with? The list is endless! How are you NOT jealous? You can help by getting laywers to try and get you on the show, right? Agents? Maybe? Still full of hope, Rainyhart.

PS. IT'S NOT TRUE. I CAN SO BE SMART. *Pout*

* * *

To: Rainyhart

From: Slade W.

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Important Weapon Documents

Hey, this is Robin. Slade hasn't replied to this email due to the fact that he said he's out doing..er..business. Even though it's been over a week now..So I decided to answer it for him. And, I have to say, I disagree with your comments on me. I am ABSOLUTELY not a DC whore! Wait, there's a list of people of been paired with?..could I...possibly see it? Wait, YOU'RE TRYING TO GET SLADE ON THE SHOW? WHY? If you told him about the way that Superboy threw me down on the ground and almost topped me in that first episode of Young Justice I swear to god I'll hire someone to kill you Rainy! Oh..Slade just walked in all bloody, shirtless, sweaty, and hot. Gotta go! -Robin

* * *

To: Slade W.  
From: Rainyhart

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Important Weapon Documents

Don't worry Robin, your secret is safe with me, as usual. As long as you send me pics of what you and Slade are doing, as usual. ;) A very happy Rainyhart.

PS. Tell Slade I won the "PS." fight. :D

* * *

-END- Making that kind of made me feel better about testing all week.. Yayy! Hope you enjoyed it! ;) Oh, and a question, do you like these kind of cracky fics from me? Or maybe just serious ones? Romantic ones? Smex filled ones? What are your opinions? What do you think I write best? Review and tell me!

-Rainyhart-


	7. Crossing The Line

Weakness

* * *

_This is a dark Sladin thing I wrote for my girlfriend a few weeks ago, and I thought I would post it up here. It's not that good, I've been out of practice and busy doing other things lately, so I haven't had time to write on Just The Two Of Us at all. Sorry! I may or may not continue the story, seeing as I really do dislike where it's going right now, and think it'd be much better to try something else, much more planned out this time._

_Anyway!_

**_Pairing: Sladin!_**

**_Rated: T or M, depending on how much you dislike dark things. Nothing too bad.  
_**

**_Inspiration: My dark mood, and my girlfriend. Obviously. _**

* * *

Robin grinned mischievously, a dark look in his eyes as he held the knife up to Slade's throat.

"You haven't won, you know. I've figured you all out. You're sick, obsessed, can't get enough of me." He leaned in closer, face almost completely against the cold metal that was Slade's mask. "I found the cameras scattered around my room randomly, your cameras. You've been watching me, and liking it. Everything I do in privacy you knew. Hoping that maybe one day I would break down from my hero ways and beg for you to fuck my brains out Slade? You were wrong. I know how you would touch my when we fought occasionally like it would make a difference, change the hero inside of me and drive me insane, like you were the only thing that could drive me over edge."

He paused, staring into the dull emotionless eye of his enemies. He pressed the knife against his neck a little harder. "Funny how you almost got me, how you almost got me to let myself go in a hormonal bliss strong enough to turn to a sick pedophile like you and let you have your way with me. My own enemy, a villain. I can't let that happen, Slade. It's too risky to my reputation as a hero. I have to end this, and I have to end it now."

The knife didn't move any further into Slade's neck. Robin took a deep breath, trying to get himself together and to tell himself to just go ahead and do it, but to no avail. In his heroic moment of weakness, Slade took his opportunity and shoved Robin away from him, knife dropping to the floor. Robin soon found Slade pinning him to the ground by straddling his hips and holding his arms up above his head.

"You act as though you didn't enjoy it Robin. Why lie to my face when the truth is right in front of me?" Slade smirked. "You can't kill me."

"I can if you let me…"

"I was letting you, but as you can see…" The man drifted off, letting the sight of his self healing do the talking.

Robin was rendered speechless for a moment. "Not even a scar…" He mused aloud; face twisting into a look of disgust.

"But unlike me…_you_, my little bird have several." Slade's smirk widened, as he released Robin's right hand to run his own down the boys chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Robin growled, trying to twist his other arm free, while using his right to attempt pushing Slade off of him.

"Oh, you know very well what I'm talking about my dear boy."

"Don't Slade." Robin warned, sending him a deadly glare.

It was too late. The man had taken the advantage of ripping Robin's tunic shirt down to his midsection, his scarred chest out in the open.

"Let me guess, the tiny S in the middle stands for Superman." He smirked.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, feeling exposed and embarrassed, his face burning. "No."

"No?" Slade repeated in fake surprise.

"No…"

"Hmm, then I wonder…what could it possibly stand for?"

Robin didn't bother replying. He didn't have to. Without words the both of them knew what it really stood for, and what the situation meant altogether.

"Give me the knife…" Robin muttered wearily.

"And what would you need that for?" Slade questioned, slightly shocked at the sudden words.

"I won't live my life as a lie anymore now that you know, Slade. You're my enemy, that's the way things need to be. We can't change that, for the sake of our reputations. Either you go, or I."

"I have a better idea." Slade replied, standing up and lifting Robin up over his shoulder. "I keep you as my possession and no one gets hurt."

Robin's eyes widened. "No, Slade. You can't!-"

"This could have been avoided, but, as you've said...one of us has to go. You didn't say however, that one of us had to die." He smirked, as he begun to walk Robin into the darkness of the night.

"But…what about our reputations?"

"Don't you worry my little bird, you'll have a new one in due time." He assured the boy, before the both of them disappeared into darkness, a new life in store.

* * *

_Tada! I don't really know how well or not this was, because I was pretty tired when I wrote this if I can remember. Tell me what you think!_

_-Rainyhart-_


	8. Fireworks

Weakness

* * *

_Just a short cute thing I wrote on the fourth of July. _

**_Pairing: Sladin_**

**_Rated: I really have no warnings on this one. Just light and fluffy things_**

**_Inspiration: The American holiday "the fourth of July"?_**

* * *

A smile tugged at Robin's lips as he landed gracefully on his flat mountaintop destination. The night sky was still and dark, the perfect time for him to enjoy the soon to come festivities. He glanced at the grass beneath him, debating whether to take a seat or not, when a noticeable chuckle started up behind him.

"Slade." Robin growled, taking a fighting stance.

The man smirked behind his mask, shaking his head as he did so.

"Do you really think I came all the way up here on the fourth of July to fight you, Robin?"

"Yes." He responded icily.

"I'm quite disappointed. I thought for sure you knew me better than that."

"I know that you were involved in a crime that had to do with stolen explosives." Robin retorted.

"Interesting, although not exactly what I'm after."

"Not buying it Slade."

The villain shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He stated, before moving away over to a cooler Robin hadn't noticed since arriving.

"So you aren't going to fight me?" Robin blinked, slowly returning to a regular posture.

"No, although if you start something I can't promise you I won't finish it."

Robin was silent. This had to be a trick, a trap! Slade was always planning something! As much as he wanted to believe that, however, the man didn't exactly scream "plotting" tonight. Tonight he seemed, relaxed?

"Hmm.." Slade pondered aloud, tugging Robin from his thoughts, and back on guard.

"What?" He asked, almost sounding forced.

"It seems I've forgotten a comforter."

Robin couldn't help but snort.

"What are you, camping?"

Slade frowned from behind his mask.

"No. It is the fourth of July, after all."

"The fourth of..- You're here for the fireworks?"

"So I suppose there is some brain up there in that thick head of yours." The man smirked.

Robin glared, but soon changed to a face of thought and curiousity. Slade was here for the fireworks? Nothing added up, but Robin began to believe it as he saw his enemy pull out a bottle of wine, and place it on the ground nearby.

"It's not polite to stare you know." Slade said, although quite pleased the boy was.

The hero didn't know what to say in reply, so instead found himslef removing his cape and laying it down on the ground between them. In an act of kindess, he geustered to it, inviting Slade closer as he sat down.

"So," Robin began, clearing throat and breaking the silence. "How did you know where I was?"

Slade joined the teen on his cape, suddenly feeling very confident about the night.

"I didn't. But I can't say I'm disappointed you're here either."

Robin cringed, not knowing what to say. Slade had gotten more friendly with his choice of words a round him lately, and he had yet to find out why.

"Err…thanks." He muttered, watching Slade from the corner of his eye. "Big celebrater?"

"Quite the opposite my dear boy, but this particular holiday, however, is pretty interesting." Slade answered, leaning back on his elbows carelessly.

Seeing Slade in such an unthreatening pose made Robin blink once again, but he pushed it aside when he saw the villian reach over for the bottle of wine.

"Friends didn't decide to join you?"

Robin shrugged.

"They would rather watch them from the roof of the Tower."

"Then they've made a good choice. It looks like you're all mine tonight." Slade purred, before lifting up and gently unclicking and removing his mask.

Robin gasped, frozen on spot. Now was his chance! Now was his chance to expose Slade's identity. His white hair, his gorgeous looking face, his, the hero squinted against the darkness, Grey-Blue eyes?

Slade smirked at the reaction. "Find something interesting Robin?"

Fortunately, the teen caught himself in time to look away and hide the blush beginning to form on his face.

"No." He grumbled to himself, wishing that Slade would just leave now.

Thankfully Slade didn't say anything more, but instead occupied himself by drinking his wine. Several minutes of silence followed, only by the interruption of the liquid from inside the bottle being sloshed around as Slade continusly brought it to his lips. Robin soon began to guess that most of the bottle had been emptied by now, and decided to speak up.

"Mind?" His soft voice piped up, and before he knew what he was doing, reached out to clasp his hands around the bottle.

"Not at all." Slade replied, willingly handing it over.

Robin rattled it in his hands. There really wasn't much left, and it was a holiday, after all. With a decisive shrug of his shoulders, the boy lifted the bottle to his mouth, and emptied it as quick as he could. Before he could think twice about what he had done, he noticed something being placed before him. Watermelon?

"In case you happen to get hungry." Slade explained before Robin could ask.

Suddenly the hero was in hysterics. His laughter echoed through the air as he threw his body backwards to the ground below. Slade gave him a look, which made him begin to laugh harder, and clutch his sides for air.

"I-…I, oh god.." He laughed, trying his best to calm down.

"Remind me to never give you wine again." Slade muttered, grabbing the bottle from Robin's side and tossing it away.

"It..it's not that." Robin choked, before taking a deep long breath.

"Then?"

"Well, as enemies and all, don't you find it the slightest bit weird for us to be sitting here on my cape enjoying watermelon and wine instead of kicking each others asses?"

Slade shrugged.

"Things happen. Are you implying this is a date Robin?" He smirked.

"Sure as hell feels like it." The teen blushed, averting his eyes from Slade's gaze.

"Hm, it's nice to see your romantic side."

Robin scoffed, but continued to blush. It was late, and the fireworks still hadn't started. He frowned. That was unusual. He had left at a specific time in order to arrive as the fireworks started, but here he was, and nothing.

To waste time, he ate the piece of watermelon Slade offered, and then lay back down again to count stars. Slade said nothing. After a while though, Robin began to grow tired, occasionally closing his eyes longer than usual. There was darkness.

Something exploded, and Robin stirred. Another explosion followed, and the teens eyes fluttered open slowly. It was dark, but sky was decorated with color. Color…Fireworks! He was there to see the fireworks! They started, he must have fallen asleep.

And there was another thing, Slade, he was, Robin glanced over to the man, still there. His eyes were intently glued to the sky above, and Robin couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. As he turned his attention to the fireworks, he frowned. It was getting rough to see them through his mask. Coming to the conclussion that it was too dark for Slade to make out any detail on his face anyway, Robin gently pulled off his mask.

He gasped at the colors exploding through the sky. They were..it was…

"Beautiful." Robin heared Slade speak softly, and found him staring at his face.

His mind buzzed, he was busted. Slade probably knew his identity easily now. He could use it against him! Why was he so stupid! His eyesight focused off behind Slade, not noticing that the man was moving closer.

He didn't have time to react, as Slade gently pressed his lips against his own. His body immediately tingled with pleasure and confusion. Instead of how he should have been acting, angered, grossed out, regecting, he kissed back. At the time, he couldn't care what side of the law they were on. Heck, he could barely think straight at all with Slade's tounge going down his throat.

Robin opened his eyes gently in the midst of the kisses, only to have them meet the colorful exploding sky behind them. He pulled back to see the slightly puzzled expression of Slade stare back. He glared.

"You didn't wake me up when the fireworks started." Robin spoke, his coming out soft and distant more than angry.

"You never asked me to." The man shrugged.

"Bastard." Robin smirked, before moving back in for another kiss session.

Slade had to chuckle into the kiss at the timing. Just as the boy had made his move back in, the grande finale of fireworks had started.

Well, this certainly would be a fourth of July to remember.

* * *

_FIN. ~ Hope you liked it! Feedback or helpful hints? Review!_


	9. Snow Trap

Weakness

* * *

A cute winter drabble I've written recently and decided to post.

_**Pairing: Sladin**_

_**Rated: It's really fluffy, nothing really bad about it at all**_

_**Inspiration: The Holidays coming up**_

* * *

It was snowing outside. And in Jump City, of all places! Robin wouldn't be surprised if it had been a few snowflakes here and there, but no. It had snowed quite a lot overnight, and vast amounts of businesses had been announced closed for the day due to the unusual weather. The Titans had taken this to their advantage, though, and spent most of their alarm-less morning relaxing in peace.

That is, except for Robin. Though a nice change in their regular pace of day, he couldn't help but grow majorly suspicious on this overnight snowstorm._ His _morning was spent holed up in his room, thinking about any villain that could be behind such a big change. And _why._

The H.I.V.E could have been a suspect of crime, seeing as Brother Blood was always known to do strange and unpredictable things. Could he be targeting Cyborg again?

There was also always Professor Chang, the mad scientist that lived on a mountain just on the outskirts of Jump City. Maybe he was freezing over the city in an attempt at something? Last Robin checked, he wanted to destroy the city with Xenothieum, so maybe not. It didn't hurt to add him to his list though.

Mumbo was a thought to laugh at for being behind this, Mad Mod too. Killer Moth? He shook his head. No, he wasn't worried about them. As far as he knew, they were locked in their respective cells nice and put away from harming the city. And he did check often. Only few villains ever escaped to return back to their lives of crime in record times.

Red X, for one, but Robin wasn't even sure which side of the line he was on. Good or bad, hero or villain? Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that, though. He focused back onto his train of thought.

There was Slade. Though it was a slightly far-fetched thought, Robin highly suspected it was the psychopath that was up to something. And it wasn't pretty either. He wasn't going to skip to conclusions, but yet his suspicions wouldn't leave him. To get his mind off doing something drastic all too soon, the teen took off to the training room to beat at his personal punching bag.

It helped, if only for a little, before Cyborg had come and told him that it was now impossible for them to leave the tower, and that they were completely snowed in. Robin begged to differ. Not even a few minutes later the Titan leader was found in his room, preparing himself for the harsh weather that wait for him outside.

He made sure not to leave his room until he had on at least three to four layers of clothing, and a backpack filled with supplies and necessities. You could never be too sure in situations like this. As he was about to start way to their main door, however, he was stopped by his worried team.

"Are you sure you wish to go out in this weather alone, Robin?" Starfire approached him first.

"Yeah dude," Beast Boy backed up the team's cheery alien friend. "We could help! The snow's pretty deep out there….and you if you don't know what you're looking for…"

"I'll be fine." Robin deadpanned in reply.

"You can't be sure. The temperature is below freezing, and without help you may not survive."

Cyborg nodded at Raven's latest statement hesitantly.

Robin's masked eyes slowly met each of his teammate's now worried ones. He really didn't want to leave them here like this, and have them stress over his safety, but they could be needed. He didn't want to risk them not being available to any in need.

"Once I leave the Tower I'll most likely lose access to all connection with you all. That's why you're needed here. You'll still have power access in case we're called in for help, and the more of you here to help in case that happens, the better," It was a good reason, and partly the truth. But he knew it was a lie himself. He wanted to handle this alone, "Besides, the less of you out there in this weather, the better."

Raven frowned after he finished his explanation, her face twisting into questioning suspicion.

"How will others be able to reach us if _YOU _can't?" The other Titans seemed to want to know this as well.

Robin was un-phased by the curious question. It was normal for them to worry like this when he threw his life out on the line.

"The communication system of our communicators isn't as strong as a regular calling system. The connection breaks easier, which is why I'm assuming I won't be able to contact you. If I find anything suspicious and I can reach you, I'll call for back-up."

The explanation that time seemed to work better this time, and his team nodded in understanding.

"Just be careful out there man. It's bad out there." Cyborg warned him, which resulted in Robin assuring them all once again that he would be okay. He left just a few minutes after that.

The snow was deep, he had to admit. And it was freezing, but he wouldn't give up. Slade was a private man, so Robin knew he wouldn't be out in public for anyone to see. He had to be hidden, guarded. Somewhere unexpected to most people, and that's when it hit him.

There was an old factory in Jump that had just recently shut down. It was going to be demolished soon, but was put on hold due to the holidays, and now, the sudden weather. It was the perfect place to hide, if he didn't want to be caught. So that's exactly where Robin headed. It didn't take him long to get there, as he trudged through the snow, and soon enough he was busting through the old creaky door of its alleyway entrance, snow piling in behind him.

He scanned the room suspiciously, and even when he heard and saw nothing, he called out anyway.

"I know you're here, Slade. Come out and fight."

A loud chuckle echoed out throughout the room after a moment of silence, and Robin gripped tighter around his bo-staff. A shadow emerged from the shadows, as a scowl appeared on the teens face.

"Robin. Come to keep me company in this dreadful weather?"

"Not a chance, Slade. I know you're up to something."

Slade moved closer slowly, his arms in their usual place folded behind his back. Just the way Robin always hated it.

"Do tell…what I could possibly be up to in this weather," He spoke calmly, a smirk forming on his face behind his metal mask.

"I don't have time for games, Slade. I've done my research and most other cities don't even have snow yet. Whatever you're planning, it ends now."

The mercenary stopped in his tracks, seemingly taking that statement into serious consideration. And then he chuckled. Loudly. "Are you insinuating my plans are to freeze over the city?"

"No," Robins face suddenly grew smug looking, "But if you are, you've made my job a whole lot easier."

With that said, the hero charged towards Slade in a concentrated effort, and they fought. They fought long and hard, the cold of factory disappearing from the warmth they had built up during their fight. Several minutes went by before they mentally and mutually called it quits, the sound of them trying to catch their breath bouncing off the factory walls.

It was unfortunate when Robin finally glanced over to the side door he had entered, the opening now completely blocked off by piles and piles of snow.

"Slade…?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"The entrance is blocked," He blinked, still in shock of the sight, "Did you-…."

"I had nothing to do with this. We've been fighting for over the last hour. If I had been planning to freeze over your precious city, you'd think I would have something to keep tabs on."

Robin glared at the man from behind his mask. "It doesn't make you any less guilty, Slade."

When the villain didn't respond, Robin moved closer to the entrance and kicked at the white wall of snow out of curiosity. This action caused the form to break, and more to crumble in on top of him, however, knocking him off of his feet.

Slade's single eye widened, and he quickly rushed over to rescue the stubborn boy. Luckily, it didn't take long for him to find Robin's arms, and when he did he hurriedly dragged the shivering hero out from the blanket of snow covering him and pulled him close to his body.

"You're an idiot for trying that." Slade scolded him, his eye narrowing in disapproval.

For a long time Robin said nothing at all, but instead chattered his teeth in an attempt to warm him up. And wow…he hated to admit it, but Slade was really helping with his body heat.

"I h-had to t-t-try..." He muttered.

"You're better off waiting until it melts, unless you're able to signal your friends from here."

"O-or…" Robin glared up at the man, "The villain that's r-really behind this w-will freeze the city over while we just sit here!" He reached into his belt, and carefully removed his communicator. Of course, there was no signal. "No signal…"

"I'm not surprised. The factory could be layered in snow right now, but, of course we won't know that."

Robin frowned, and squirmed his way out of Slade's surprisingly light grip. Although he almost instantly began to regret the loss of heat.

"Isn't there another way out of here?"

"Not that I'm aware of. And if there is, I'm sure it's covered with snow as well."

"Just great…" Robin groaned as he clenched his teeth in frustration.

Another silence rose between the two before Slade offered some entertainment.

"…There _is_ something we could do to pass the time that would also increase our body heat."

"And what's that…?" Robin muttered back as he hugged his knees close to his chest for warmth.

"I believe our sparring worked the first time…if I'm correct."

Robin seemed to think over this for a bit before standing to his feet and smirking. "You're on Slade."

And so they fought again, except much less fierce this time. Occasionally Slade would give Robin pointers, and in response Robin would go at him a bit more meaningful in an attempt to warn him not to do so. It was only when Slade had finally gotten Robin pinned underneath him, with the teen struggling desperately to get out of his grip, that a call from the Titans to Robin's communicator came.

"The signal!" He blurted, suddenly not caring _where _he was at the moment. "There's a signal now!"

Slade hesitantly removed his hold on the boy, and watched as he took his communicator with him and moved away to an area where he could barely hear him. When Robin returned he had a sheepish look on his face, and he quickly tried to mask it.

"The Titans will be here soon to pick me up."

"And did they find out anything about this weather?"

"Well, actually…" A light, embarrassed looking blush began to show on Robin's face. He went quiet.

"…Go on." Slade urged.

"It was Doctor Light." He finished quietly.

Robin had never seen Slade look so amused.

It wasn't long until the Titans showed up and were able to remove enough of the snow from the entrance so Robin could climb out. (Thanks to Starfire's star bolts) And Robin quickly left with them. When they returned to the Tower, he dismissed them to fight Doctor Light while he stayed behind and warmed himself up.

He sighed and shook his head as he drank from his fresh cup of cocoa from the couch, which was now covered with several blankets.

Maybe he would have to cut Slade some slack from now on.

* * *

_I'll try to write more lately, buuut. I'm not sure if I have a lot of time to. This was more a challenge between a friend and I, so you know, I hope you like it though!_


	10. Heroes In Unlikely Places

Weakness

* * *

A requested drabble I received a while ago and just got around to posting here.

**_Pairing: Sladin_**

**_Rated: None really. It's fluffy, I promise! {Most of my stuff usually is}_**

**_Inspiration: Request_**

The leader of the Teen Titans sighed, as he sat atop a rooftop in Jump and gloomily scanned the city below. There hadn't been any activity at all tonight, and he was about to call it quits for the night. His communicator was off for the simple reason that he didn't want the Titans to be calling him, and he enjoyed the silence of not being bothered every seven minutes about the newest update of an argument one of the others might be having.

To be honest, since Tokyo, things had gone quiet and unexciting in Jump. For the past few months, Robin craved adventure. He craved thrill, a challenge, _SOME_thing. Even Slade had disappeared from his life after helping take down Trigon. Robin frowned. With nothing to obsess over, he had a lot more free time on his hands.

So in his calm and bored state, you could say that when he noticed a black blurry figure swing beside him, it caught his attention. Swiftly, he jumped up to his feet and spun around, automatically narrowing his eyes at the sight he saw.

"Red X…" He deadpanned, noticing the burlap sack he held in one of his gloved hands.

"Easy kid, you look like you're about to murder someone here," The thieves eyes widened at the expression on the young hero's face, and he rose both hands up beside him in a surrendering gesture.

"Stealing dead bodies instead of jewels now? That's a new low." Robin ignored his last statement and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"The sack."

"I made a deal," Red countered, and his shoulders slumped. When Robin thought about it more, he looked, tired?

"What kind of deal?" He snapped, now overly curious.

"I wouldn't tell you, unless you want a black eye. It's a secret."

"I don't think so X. You tell me what's in the sack, or it's leaving here with me."

"To be honest kid, I don't think you want what's in the sack."

Robin's eyes darted to the medium sized sack in his hands. There were tiny bulges around the whole thing, and it looked to be pretty heavy for someone not used to carrying things with such a weight. He didn't seem to be having any trouble with it, though.

"Listen," The thief spoke up when he noticed the hero eyeing the sack. "I would love to stay and chat with you, but I really have to get this where I promised so I don't get my throat slit. I'll catch you around." With that said, X turned and began to sprint to the edge of the building on the other side.

There wasn't a chance Robin was going to let him go, though, so he ran off after him, and after a bit of chasing, managed to tackle, or more like _crash_ into the thief, getting him to release the bag. As they toppled to the ground, the sack slid across the current rooftop they were on, the contents spilling out all over in a sea of brown beans.

Robin was lost for words.

"Coffee beans?" He spluttered, and then noticed that he was now straddling the other teen to keep him still. He pushed himself up off of him. "What," The hero snorted. "Are they little explosives you're going to use in order to break into places now?"

"I wish," The older of them groaned from having his head smash into the pavement, and he got up as well to go gather the beans back up into the sack. "They're for that grumpy nemesis of yours."

Nemesis? Robin blinked before coming to a realization, and his eyes widened.

"Slade?"

"Yeah, that guy," He sighed. "Will you let me go if I tell you what he wants them for?"

"…_We'll see_…" Robin smirked.

"And you have to promise not to tell him," The thief added, and picked the now restocked sack up.

"Fine," He agreed unsurely.

Red stared at him for a few long minutes before gazing around the area quickly and moving closer. His tone dropped to a low murmur.

"So he hired me to go steal these coffee beans for him because he's been having trouble staying awake lately or something. I don't know specifically. They're imported from Brazil so they're really important. Have a supplier and everything."

It took several minutes for Robin to register this.

"_YOU?_ You are doing something nice for Slade?" He blinked. "Slade drinks coffee?"

"Not the point, but that's where the second half of this deal comes in. I might've snuck into his lair and broke one of the laser technology projects he'd been working on, so he said that he wouldn't cut my head off if I kept getting him this stuff. And then I ran into you and, kid I'm really tired and I haven't slept myself in three weeks straight now because of this stupid stuff I have to keep getting so if you could cut me some slack tonight I'd be grateful."

"Well, I guess you are kind of being a hero. Even _IF _helping Slade stay awake is something I should probably be worried about."

"I don't think kicking your butt is the first thing on his mind right now. He'll probably be in hibernation for a long time after he's finished with his project thing to catch up on sleep. And so will I…" He added the last part with a mutter.

"Then I should probably thank you," The hero's look turned smug, as he leaned closer and kissed the masked cheek of the thief before him. "Next time, don't break Slade's stuff, okay?" He murmured into the crook of his neck while he was there, and then quickly turned to take out his grapple hook and use it on the nearest building, leaving a perplexed Red X behind.

"Maybe I should…" He snorted to himself lightly, before turning to rush back to Slade's lair.

* * *

...


	11. Sloadine

Weakness

* * *

_Again, this is an older drabble that I haven't gotten around to posting until now. Also by request. Short, cracky, and to the point...but I like it._

**_Pairing: Sladin_**

**_Rated: I give you no warnings!_**

**_Inspiration: Request_**

* * *

He was at it again. Slade had broken into a laboratory in Jump, and Robin left alone to stop him. The man was quick and tricky, so when Robin arrived, it took him quite a while to actually _FIND_ him. And when he did, they managed to fight for some time. Robin noticed as there were, though, that the man was leading him towards a machine of some sorts.

Before he could investigate it, however, he was being slammed into a wall by the evil mercenary. From the corner of his eye he could see the label attached to the nearby machine, and his masked eyes widened.

"Wait—what do you want to do with a gender altering machine?"

"You'll find out soon enough, my dear boy," The man purred back and leaned closer.

"I won't unless you have the remote for it," Robin, despite the situation, smirked back. The machine wasn't able to be used without it, and if Slade didn't have that, well, a waste of a trip for him then.

"Hm, you mean this remote?" Slade smirked back from behind his mask, and held the tiny rectangular object of the subject up with his free hand. His finger hovered over a nice big cliché red button in the middle, and Robin panicked.

"Wait! Don-…!" Was all he was able to get out before the button was pressed and a long flash occurred.

When the hero came to, everything was blurry, and he found himself laying on his back on the ground. With a grunt he pushed himself up, only to find out that he felt a little restricted in his chest. Had something stabbed him? It didn't feel like it. With a curious frown, he glanced down, only to find a rather large pair of breasts blocking his vision. His eyes widened and a yell escaped him. A _feminine_ yell.

"I'm going to assume you're awake now, then." Another husky female voice called out, and emerged from a nearby shadow, not at all looking too happy.

"Why did you press it!" He squeaked more than demanded, and blushed at the sound of his own voice cracking.

"Curiosity, I suppose. I didn't expect for it to alter me as well, however," The villain explained, and Robin continued to blush.

He had to admit that even as a woman, Slade's voice still had the power to give a chill down his spine.

"Right, whatever…" Robin scowled, and then pushed himself up to his feet. "I'm going back to the tower to see if this can be reversed. Do you still have the remote?"

"You mean the one that you crushed as I was pressing the button? I don't believe so," Slade growled back.

"Well maybe if you didn't press it in the first place," The hero muttered back, and then opened his communicator.

He swore that when he was able to reach and inform the Titans of his situation, there wasn't one person that wasn't staring. Slade included.

"What?" He snapped, after he had hung up, and his glared directed angrily to said man.

"You do look quite remarkable in that Robin uniform of yours as a female," He leered.

Robin blushed again, but more out of frustration this time.

"Sorry Slade, I don't swing that way," He hinted with a smirk of his own, before swiftly turning and leaving the laboratory, leaving a now slightly puzzled Slade behind.

* * *

...


	12. Wounded

Weakness

* * *

Hey! Here's a quick drabble I thought up to add to the _"Heroes In Unlikely Places"_ universe. From now on it'll probably just be called the **Unlikely Places** universe to keep it short, but somehow this drabble specifically has turned into more of a Slade X drabble than a Sladin X drabble. Ah, well I enjoy them both just as much.

**Pairing: Slade/Red X ?  
**

**Rated: T**

**Inspiration: N/A Just felt like writing something for once!**

* * *

The fire at Jump's Jewelry store happened unexpectedly, and Robin couldn't remember a time he had sent orders faster than that night. His ride there was a blur, and all of a sudden he stood just outside the still ablaze brick building currently talking with an officer. To his knowledge the building had been empty but Robin himself wasn't quite so sure about that. Just the fact that it had been this particular building tugged at something in the far back of his brain, and he asked the officer if it was alright to investigate the exterior of the building.

He let Robin know that the store was, for now, under control, and if he wanted he and his team to investigate that would be alright. Quickly taking the opportunity, he informed his team to split up and search the area for any clues that might let them know what caused the fire, as well as to search for any citizens that might be in peril the officers could have missed. They split once they received the orders, and Robin himself took route to the marked off alleyway next to the building.

Glass lay about everywhere along with knocked over trash cans and sprinkles of ashes. The building on the other side seemed untouched by the fire, which made Robin grateful because he was sure that even though it was abandoned a few homeless stranglers had made a home of it. As he maneuvered through the mess he tried to keep his mouth closed and his nose covered, seeing as the oxygen in the air was low here.

A fire in a jewelry store usually didn't just start; especially if no one was there and it was closed for the night. Going through his mental suspects list, there were only a few regulars he knew wouldn't let the chance of glittering necklaces and rings unguarded slip past them. At that moment in thought something above him abruptly exploded, causing the ground to shake and rumble beneath him. Thinking fast, he shielded himself with his cape and waited for the noises of what he thought was glass hitting the ground subside.

Standing back to an upright position and squinting above him he realized it was exactly as he guessed.

"So much for a controlled fire," He muttered to himself, and was about to pull out his communicator to ask if the others were alright when a cry rang out further down the alleyway.

Deciding the Titans could wait, he didn't waste any time sprinting over and around the rest of the scattered junk until he reached the dead end of the enclosed space. Laying there before him was a wounded Red X, seething and clasping at his what seemed to be endlessly bleeding abdomen. Robin took a step back in shock, not only because of how hurt and helpless the anti-hero looked, but because he wasn't alone. Having him lay across his lap as he now checked and tended to his wound, was Slade.

"Slade?!" He questioned, perplexed over this entire situation. "What are you doing here?"

Red X wearily glanced over at Robin when hearing his voice, but found that trying to turn his body was a bad idea as he just winced and went even limper in Slade's lap.

"Be still, idiot," Slade hissed dangerously as he ignored Robin's question. "The wound is deeper than you first suspected."

The sight made Robin almost forget that these were the bad guys, because well, they were human after all, and so he fought his instincts to take a step closer so that he could get a better look. Slade was right, and the deep gash in Red X's stomach only seemed to pump more and more blood the longer he looked at it. Not wanting to see it anymore, he kneeled down gently and pivoted his gaze to Slade.

"Is…he going to be okay?"

Slade merely grunted in response, and an awkward silence fell between the three. Suddenly Slade stood, picking up a groaning Red X with him so that he could hold him bridal style.

"I need to take him to the haunt," The man spoke to Robin directly for the first time since his arrival.

"Cops are lining the front perimeter of the building," He replied. "If they see you-"

"You'll let them know that I had nothing to do with it."

"And how do I know you didn't?" Robin narrowed his eyes. "The both of you could have been involved in it this whole time and-"

"X here is the victim you're looking for. I saved him after the air conditioning of the building exploded into flames leaving him trapped inside the building. Call him _lucky _I was even in the area," Slade glared at the thief.

Robin continued to give them a suspicious glare, but stepped aside so that Slade could get through, and he followed silently. Of course the only reason he was letting them go in the first place was so that Red X could get treatment for his wound.

It seemed like only the other night that he had met Red on the rooftops where he discovered the deal Slade and he had. Since then the two were linked even more in crimes, and though it was very strange to see, he noticed that in this situation Slade seemed. Worried? If not worried than severely concerned for the criminal. From what he knew of Slade it was really out of character for him to even consider saving another person, even if it was another criminal.

But maybe there was more to it than Robin knew. For now he focused on distracting the officers with details of what he had found along the side of the building, along with news of the explosion before calling in his team to see if they were okay.

* * *

They had wrapped up from the scene just a little over half an hour later, but instead of heading straight back to the tower with the others he let them know that he wanted to do some further investigation inside the building. There were a few worried glances between them but eventually after some persuasion the team shrugged it off as Robin just being Robin.

When they were clearly out of sight he snuck off in the other direction to arrive at Slade's old lair. The inside was just as intimidating and dark as he remembered from his apprenticeship, but he soldiered on until he found a space of the large warehouse where some light shone. Peeking around the corner into the open room he noticed that Slade had Red X on a metal medical table, and was just finishing up stitching his stomach together.

He stepped around the corner and into the room quietly, but Slade noticed his presence anyway and stood from his chair to face the hero.

"So, is he …okay?"

Slade only stared at him for a few seconds. "Yes. He'll be asleep for few hours, but with the work I did on him he should be fine."

Robin gazed back at the man before asking another question. "Why did you save him?"

"Because his end of the deal isn't up yet," Slade replied in a clipped tone.

After a few more interrogation questions, seeing as Red X wasn't waking up anytime soon, Robin left.

The next day, however, he returned to find the mercenary lounging in his throne like chair, Red lying across his lap once again. This time, though, he was awake, and he turned his head to eye the hero before smirking beneath his mask. "Hey kid," He greeted. "Come back to see me cuddle with Slade?"

Robin blinked, and when seeing that he was right back to his old self he narrowed his eyes along with an irritated Slade before retorting. "You're still going to jail."

* * *

Cliffhanger?

Wow the last time I've updated these drabbles was in January? How bizarre!

So how do you feel about this universe? Would you like to see more? So far I've mainly posted all of my writing on a writing blog I have with more variety of writing I do, and if you'd like to see some of those I'll gladly give you a link but you should message me first. ;)


End file.
